


Normal

by EverydayGeek



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, Princess Mechanic, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Reyes, a successful mechanic, hasn't felt like herself since her accident. It isn't until a blonde walks into her garage, with a referral to see her, that she begins to feel like herself again.</p><p>Modern Day Princess Mechanic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

She felt stuck.

It's as if she couldn't go anywhere without the talks, the pitying looks, and the loud whispers following after her as she disappears out of sight. She didn't understand what everyone found so fascinating about her. She would like to think it was because she was the most badass mechanic to ever set foot into  _Wick's_  garage—male or female—but no, that wasn't it. At least, that wasn't the reason for the stares anymore. After a few months of working at  _Wick's Tires and Lube_ , the incredulous stares—and envious whispers—ceased.

Just 6 months ago, she was in a car accident, one that compressed her spine and left her temporarily paralyzed in both legs. She's started to regain feeling in her legs since the incident, and has been walking on crutches—leg braces on both of her legs to keep them steady—for the last three months or so. She believes the crutches and the leg braces are a major step up from the wheelchair she was confined in for 3 months, but both things have proved to be a major workout for her arms; her arms are starting to resemble those of a female body builder's. Her muscles and her abs could definitely put Dwayne Johnson to shame.

Of course she's exaggerating; if there's one thing she's managed to keep throughout the arduous months following her accident, it was her pride and humor.

As she heads into the garage, greeting a few of her coworkers with a slight nod of her head, she makes her way towards her office. Once inside, she lowers herself into her office chair, and places her crutches against the wall behind her.

She's been working for Kyle Wick for the last 5 years, and since starting as just another mechanic in his garage full of social misfits, she's become one of the most respected and sought after mechanics in the shop. Because of this, and her bossy nature, she'd been appointed the title of Co-Owner. Sure, she had to deal with a lot of crap from a few of the employees in the shop—being accused multiple times of sleeping with Kyle, even though that was never the case—but her friends, Monty and Bellamy, were excited for her, and stood up for her whenever she was given shit for her new position.

Since her accident, Monty, Bellamy, and Kyle, were the only coworkers to treat her the same. Or, mostly the same. To them, she wasn't just a crippled female who needed assistance every now and then; to them, she was the same woman she'd always been: Raven Reyes, badass mechanic extraordinaire. Completely untouchable, and still hot as fuck, despite the healed, yet visible, scars that still litter her body. Even though they don't treat her like a fragile little girl, she sees the way they look at her when she loses balance on her crutches, or is forced to take the elevator because she can't walk up the stairs with the rest of them. They don't think she notices the worried and pitying looks they sometimes send her, but she sees it. She always does.

For once, she would like for someone to see past her disabilities, past her gender, and past her scars. For once, she'd like for someone to see her as just an ordinary woman (a badass woman, of course)—the same as she was before her accident. That's all she wants.

A knock on her doorframe snaps her out of her thoughts, and she looks up from her desk, spotting Kyle leaned up against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Were you daydreaming about getting to see my sexy body?"

"No, I was just thinking about the last time I fucked your mother. What do you want, Wick?" She retorts sarcastically, rolling her eyes good-naturedly at Wick's widening smirk.

"Good comeback, Reyes," He says with a sarcastic chuckle. "You've got a customer; she was referred to you by Octavia."

"Good ol' Octavia. I always knew she was my favorite Blake. Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes; I just need to put these papers away," She says, gesturing to a stack of folders on her desk. He nods and turns around, making his way towards the garage area.

   Raven sighs, filing the folders away in one of her desk drawers, and then braces her palms against the desk, pulling herself up into a standing position. She takes slow and cautious steps out of the office, deciding to leave her crutches behind. She can get around without them on most days, especially when she's in the garage, but she tends to use them outside of the garage where the grounds are more uneven and crowded.

As she makes her way towards Kyle, and an unfamiliar blonde woman, she tilts her head to the side, admiring the girl's beauty. She's definitely hot. Not as hot as her, but she's definitely attractive. Kyle turns around, as if he can sense her presence—which he probably does—and waves her over. After taking slow and steady steps towards the pair, Kyle places a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Miss Griffin, this is Raven Reyes. As Octavia probably told you, she's the second best mechanic in this shop. Right after me. Your car will be in amazing hands with this one." And with that, he offers a smirk to the two, and makes his way towards his office.

"Well, Miss Griffin—

"Clarke." She says with a polite smile, correcting Raven. Raven smirks at that.

" _Clarke_. What brings you in today?"

"I need to replace my brake pads. No matter how hard I press on the brakes, my car refuses to slow down."

"And how long has this been happening?" Raven asks as she signals Bellamy over to her, the taller man covered in grease and oil. She asks him to jack the car up for her so she can take a look at the car, and he nods, getting the car raised up at eye level. She takes off her red jacket—leaving her in just a tight, gray tank top and baggy jeans—and thanks him, turning to Clarke when she realizes the woman has yet to answer her question. She sees the woman staring at her with unreadable expression, seemingly lost in a daze. And, correct her if she's wrong, but she's pretty sure there's drool on the side of the blonde's mouth.

"Um, Clarke?" She says tentatively, snapping the woman out of her daze. She watches as the blonde shakes her head, as if trying to clear her mind of cobwebs, and offers her a small, embarrassed smile.

"Yes, sorry. Um, this started happening just this morning."

"Okay, well I'm glad you brought it in right away. I'm just going to check and see if your brake pads are really the problem. You're welcome to wait around if you want."

"Great. I'll just wait here," Clarke nods to a nearby seat. Raven nods at that, turns towards the car, grabs her nearby tools, and gets to work.

   She's aware of Clarke's eyes on her every move, and can literally feel the blonde's gaze burning into her back. She's not sure if the blonde is staring at her because she doesn't think she knows what she's doing, because she's curious about her leg braces, or because she finds her hot. It's been a while since anyone has found her hot—no one has been quite able to look past the leg braces, and the crutches, and just three months ago: her wheelchair. So, she highly doubts that's the reason. But when she turns towards the blonde briefly, she notices that her eyes are a shade darker, and her pale cheeks are dusted with a light shade of pink.

Could she be checking her out?

No, Raven stubbornly reasons. That can't be it. With a shrug to herself—and confirmation that the brake pads are the problem—she turns back to the car, beginning the process of replacing the brake pads. Halfway through installing the first one, she bows her head, and raises the hem of her gray tank top to wipe the sweat off of her brow. She hears a sharp intake of breath from behind her and notices the blonde quickly averting her gaze, her cheeks a shade darker than they were minutes before.

Okay, maybe she was too quick to dismiss Clarke's stares as pitying or scrutinizing. Maybe she actually is checking her out.

Well, damn.

"So, you're a friend of Octavia's?" Raven asks, deciding to start a little conversation as she finishes installing the new brake pad for the first wheel.

"Yes, and we're also roommates. I heard you two went to high school together."

"Sure did. After we graduated, she went off to college, and I went off to an automotive school. We were close friends back then, but I guess you can say I've always been a little closer to her brother than to her," Raven says with a smile, rolling her eyes as Bellamy sends her a playfully touched look, holding a hand over his chest. She releases a throaty chuckle and turns back to Clarke, her hands and tank top smudged with grease. She moves on to the next wheel, preparing to repeat the process of removing and installing the brake pad.

"I wonder how any of the men in this shop are able to concentrate on their work, when they have you just a few feet away from them," Clarke says with a smile, causing Raven's eyes to narrow in confusion. What's that supposed to mean? Clarke seems to sense her confusion and her smile widens. "I just mean that you are a gorgeous woman and if I were them, I'd have a hard time not sneaking a peek at you every now and then."

"Are you flirting with me?" Raven asks after a few silent moments, replaying Clarke's words in her head for confirmation.

"I am if you want me to be," the blonde replies smoothly, causing the brunette's cheeks to heat up, as she tries to focus her attention on installing the new brake pad.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes and five averted gazes later, and Raven has finished installing the new brake pads. She calls Bellamy over to lower the car, and once it's on the ground, she thanks him quietly, and turns to Clarke.

"Well, that's it."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Since you're a first time customer and because it was a relatively easy job…forty bucks."

"Seriously?" Clarke asks in surprise, obviously prepared to pay so much more.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," The mechanic offers with a small smile. Clarke hands her two twenties and Raven walks over to the front desk, Clarke following closely behind her, and places the money in the cash register. After printing out a receipt and handing it to Clarke, the two women walk back to the blonde's car, which is parked outside of the garage - having been moved by Bellamy - and stop before reaching it.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Clarke asks as she turns towards Raven, her raspy voice sounding a bit bashful.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Raven asks in confusion. Clarke smiles at her, and shakes her head in amusement.

"Because you seem like someone I'd like to get to know. I've heard hundreds of stories about you from Octavia and Bellamy and I don't know…I think we'd get along quite well."

"They talk about me to you?" She asks in confusion, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"All the time," The blonde says seriously. Raven looks at this woman, this beautiful woman, and sees nothing but sincerity in her gaze.

"And you're sure you want to go out with me, even though I—"She trials off, gesturing towards her leg braces. Clarke scoffs at that and shakes her head in disbelief.

"Why would those stop me from asking you out? You're gorgeous and, from the small conversation we had earlier, you're quite the charmer. So, what do you say? Dinner tomorrow night?" Clarke asks hopefully.

Raven allows a small smile to form on her lips, and nods. "Sure."

Clarke smiles, and hands Raven a card with her name and number on it. With a small kiss placed to Raven's cheek, and a small, bashful wave, the blonde gets into her car, starts it up, and pulls out of the shop's parking lot.

Raven watches as the blonde's car disappears around the corner and allows the small smile on her face to turn into a grin. She's finally met someone who doesn't stare at her with pity or worry. Instead, this person looks at her as if she's one of the most gorgeous women on Earth and wants to get to know her for her, and doesn't focus on her disability.

For the first time in six months, Raven feels normal.


End file.
